onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Boa Hancock
Boa Hancock (ボア・ハンコック, Boa Hankokku) è l'unico membro femminile della Flotta dei sette. È un'amazzone, nota come l' e la nonché imperatrice di Amazon Lily, l'isola delle amazzoni, che protegge assieme alle sue due sorelle minori. Le amazzoni, così come molte altre persone, la ritengono la donna più bella del mondo ed i pirati Rolling affermano che la sua bellezza è seconda solo a quella delle sirene. È una donna alta e snella con lunghi capelli. Ha un portamento molto nobile ma spesso, anche a causa del suo timore verso gli uomini, si comporta in modo aggressivo ed infantile. Molte volte, causa il suo amore per Rufy, anche se membro della Flotta dei sette, si ribella ai Marine. Aspetto Boa Hancock si presenta come una giovane ragazza molto alta (diversi centimetri più di Rufy), snella e con lunghi capelli neri, occhi azzurri un seno davvero prosperoso classificato in giappone come coppa J e più grande sia di quello di Nami che di quello di Nico Robin a detta dell'autore e di Sanji nelle SBS. Cambia frequentemente il suo abbigliamento: nella sua prima apparizione indossa una camicetta rossa che lascia scoperta gran parte del suo petto e una gonna lunga decorata dal simbolo delle Kuja in più punti ma abbastanza sciolta che mette bene in mostra le lunghe e snelle gambe della piratessa, un mantello bianco come quello portato dei Marine di alto rango sulle spalle e delle scarpe rosse a tacco alto. Successivamente indossa un qipao ovvero il tradizionale abito delle donne cinesi ed un mantello con un cappuccio che ha usato per nascondere Rufy fino all'arrivo ad Impel Down e che poi si toglie durante la battaglia contro Barbabianca. A Marineford la piratessa indossa un vestito viola con sopra il simbolo delle Kuja e dei tacchi alti di colore viola. Quando torna ad Amazon Lily ritorna al suo vestito originale ma senza mantello. Hancock indossa sempre i tacchi, degli orecchini d'oro a forma di serpente e sui suoi capi c'è sempre stampato l'emblema delle piratesse Kuja fatta eccezzione nel momento dove è "caduta" per colpa del mal d'amore dove indossava una camicetta rossa senza alcun emblema sopra. Dopo il salto temporale il suo abbigliamento sembra essere ancora l'originale anche se di colore blu. Lei è ritenuta la donna più bella del mondo come confermano sia Margaret che Hannyabal mentre per i fratelli Risky la sua bellezza è seconda solo a quella delle sirene. La si vede sempre con il suo serpente Salome che pur essendo ornato con oggetti piuttosto macabri come teschi o cose del genere ha un carattere piuttosto allegro e simpatico. Hancock solitamente quando è calma o soprattutto chede scusa a qualcuno risulta di una bellezza incredibile ma quando si arrabbia come quando Smoker stava per uccidere Rufy le balzano gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e digrigna i denti peggiorando di molto il suo aspetto. Di solito gli occhi di Hancock appaiono sempre piuttosto freddi e impassibili ma ovviamente cambiano quando è vicino a Rufy diventando occhi molto più espressivi e facendo sembrare Hancock una ragazza follemente innamorata. Hancock e le sue sorelle hanno tatuato su di loro il marchio dei nobili mondiali ovvero il marchio delle schiave che ha la forma di un sole rosso e Hancock pietrifica chiunque sappia di questa cosa perchè vuole mantenere segreto questo frammento di passato. Hancok usa anche come diversivo il far credere che quello tatuato di loro non sia il marchio dei draghi celesti ma bensì degli occhi di gorgone che pietrificano chiunque li veda e stessa scusante usa per le sue sorelle giustificando così il fatto che chiunque l'abbia visto sia stato pietrificato. Durante la sua fuga da Marijoa indossava stracci e portava i capelli raccolti in trecce. Gallery Carattere Hancock è una donna con un carattere piuttosto complesso e inizialmente si presenta come una donna egoista, viziata e piuttosto altezzosa, abituata ad essere obbedita senza discutere. Nelle sue prime apparizioni lei pare anche arrogante e un po' crudele e in più giustifica le sue azioni non sempre molto apprezzate con la sua incredibile bellezza che risulta fattore di perdono per l'imperatrice. Inoltre si ha l'apparenza che non gli importi molto delle Kuja e che lei potrebbe a sua opinione distruggere l'isola ed essere comunque perdonata perche maestosamente bella. A causa della sua forza ma sopratutto della sua incredibile bellezza lei è abituata a vedere chiunque, uomini e donne, vecchi e giovani, cadere innamorati ai suoi piedi e per questo viene sempre perdonata a causa della sua formidabile bellezza ma questo non succede quando Rufy stranamente resiste al suo incredibile fascino e collassa quando viene rifiutata, stupita e arrabbiata che esista qualcuno che resista alla sua bellezza. Anche se attualmente non ha più questa sensazione rimane, invece che schifata, innamorata della persona che l'ha rifiutata ovvero Rufy anche se viene continuamente rifiutata dal pirata e anche dopo due anni e continue richiese di matrimonio poste e poi rifiutate del pirata Hancock continua ad amare fortemente il fortunato Rufy. Viene appurato andando avanti con la storia che il carattere di Hancock non è il suo reale carattere e che mutato in seguito al suo orribile passato che vuole nascondere non mostrando più alcuna debolezza. Nutriva inoltre una grande paura di chiunque tranne le sue sorelle e sarebbe stata capace di ingannare anche tutte le Kuja. Questo fa pensare alla sua tutrice ovvero l'anziana Nyon che Hancock sia davvero fredda come il ghiaccio ma questo si rivela errato visto che quando racconta a Rufy il suo passato scoppia in lcrime rivelando le sue vere emozioni. Nel profondo del suo animo Hancok è una donna sensibile e preoccupata per la reazione che gli altri, soprattutto le Kuja, possano avere sapendo la verità sul suo passato e dopo essersi aperta con Rufy si rivela anche molto morbida e compassionevole con gli altri. Quella parte di lei riesce dopo molti anni ha tirarla fuori solamente Rufy di cui la piratessa diventa amica e si innamora e che per lui ritorna nella vecchia terra in cui era stata schiava senza rimpianti per permettere a Rufy di salvare Ace. Hancock dimostra anche che può essere anche furba e scaltra quando la situazione lo richiede e questo viene dimostrato quando elude le difese di Impel Down permettendo così a Rufy di accedere alla prigione senza farsi notare e quando sempre per il suo amato distrae Magella con la sua bellezza e riesce a mandare un messaggio a Ace facendogli sapere che il fratello è venuto qui per salvarlo. Ha anche dimostrato di essere piuttosto brava con le bugie e di avere così tanta fiducia in esse che non pensa alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Questo si nota quando con la sua bellezza ammalia e fa schiamazzare alcuni dei prigionieri del Sesto Livello di Impel Down distraendo così Magellan e iuscendo a dare il messaggio a Ace senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Anche se non sembra si prende cura delle persone che gli stanno più vicine e per il loro bene ignora sia le Kuja che la sua alleanza con i Marine. Questo si vede quando Hancock, in un impeto di rabbia, prende a calci Smoker che aveva quasi ucciso Rufy senza pensare a cosa poteva accadere. Successivamente ha urlato a tutti che Rufy è il suo amato anche se avrebbe potuto danneggiare il trattato fatto con la Marina di non invadere Amazon Lily. Qui mostra un nuovo aspetto del suo carattere ovvero quello della "Hancock arrabbiata"; un altro esempio viene visto quando urla di rabbia dopo che Aokiji trafigge con la Ice Saber il povero Rufy e la sua rabbia impauriscono Jinbe che in modo comico si rannicchia in un angolo. La caratteristica più particolare di Hancock è che quando parla con le persone guarda il soffitto o il cielo in modo di far sembrare che guardi dall'alto la persona con cui sta dialogando per dimostrare la sua superiorità. Un'altra caratteristica particolare di Hancock è che sembra che lei abbia un antipatia verso gli animali di piccola taglia e se ne trova uno davanti a dove passa lo calcia e se esso ha un padrone lo fa scusare raccomandandogli di non commettere più un errore del genere. Relazioni Monkey D. Rufy Inizialmente Hancock considera Rufy un nemico come fa con tutti gli altri uomini e visto che il pirata resiste al suo fascino anche dopo averla vista nuda la piratessa ritiene che Rufy sia un individuo che non dovrebbe esistere. Rifiuta di credere che Rufy sia stato inviato ad Amazon Lily da Orso Bartolomew e ordina la sua esecuzione. Hancock inizialmente pensa che lui sia come tutti gli altri uomini ovvero arroganti ed egoisti ma poi capisce che Rufy è una persona del tutto diversa e questo glielo hanno dimostrato alcuni suoi atti di altruismo. Rufy è forse anche l'unico che viene considerato un amico da Hancock oltre ai membri della famiglia della imperatrice. Hancock inizia a provare simpatia per Rufy quando durante il combattimento contro Boa Sandersonia il pirata nasconde il Tenryuubito posto sulla schiena della donna per non farlo riconoscere a nessuno e quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha colpito un Nobile Mondiale. Improvvisamente Hancock si innamora di Rufy cadendo nel mal d'amore che fu causa di morte di quasi tutte le altre imperatrici di Amazon Lily ma Nyon saggiamente espone la sua giusta tesi ovvero che le imperatrici precedenti erano morte perchè avevano tentato di sopprimere quello che provavano mentre Hancock rimanendo con Rufy avreebbe potuto facilmente guarire. Provando vero amore verso Rufy, ogni volta che lui la guarda negli occhi lei distoglie lo sguardo e arrossisce e allo stesso modo fa anche quando il pirata è semplicemente presente, assomigliando molto ad una adolescente con una cotta e inoltre fa anche sogni ad occhi aperti su storie amorose e romantiche fra lei e Rufy. La piratessa inoltre permette a Rufy di chiamarla Hancock, quindi "togliendosi il titolo" di imperatrice e la prima volta in cui Rufy pronuncia il nome correttamente Hancock sviene, visto che Rufy precedentemente sbaglia due volte a dire il suo nome chiamandola "Hammock". Quando Rufy la abbraccia durante la battaglia di Marineford lei crede che voglia sposarla, e come risultato ora Hancock è ossessionata dall'idea di sposare Rufy, anche se alla sua proposta il pirata rifiuta, dicendo però di amare Hancock rassicurandola e raccomandandole di non scoraggiarsi. Durante la battaglia contro Barbabianca a Marineford Hancock afferma che, pirati o Marine, tutti gli uomini sono suoi nemici escluso Rufy e questo persiste insieme al suo amore per il pirata anche quando si rende conto che Rufy è il figlio di Monkey D. Dragon, leader dei rivoluzionari e arriva addirittura ad attaccare Smoker, che aveva tentato di uccidere Rufy, sotto gli occhi stupiti degli altri Marine e dichiara anche di amare Rufy davanti a tutti; Hancock per tutta la battaglia di Marineford si interessa solo del benessere di Rufy attaccando rabbiosa chi cerca di fargli del male e tremando di paura quando non sa cosa stia succedendo al pirata. Quando Trafalgar Law informa la piratessa delle condisioni critiche di Rufy Hancock esprime il desiderio che ogni sofferenza di Rufy si trasferisca su di lei e una volta che Rufy arriva ad Amazon Lily la piratessa non mangia finché non è sicura della incolumità del pirata e dà tutto il cibo di Amazon Lily a Rufy per permettergli di rimettersi in sesto. Rufy anche se apparentemente non sembra provare nulla a parte amicizia verso Hancock, dichiara, rendendo felice la piratessa, di provare qualcosa per lei e il pirata protegge l'incolumità di Hancock non rivelando a Magellan a rischio della vita come lui fosse riuscito ad entrare a Impel Down e Rufy ha anche abbracciato la imperatrice dicendole che lui le è debitore due volte per aver aiutato la sua entrata ad Impel Down e per avergli dato la chiave per togliere a Ace le manette di agamaltolite. Famiglia Marigold e Sandersonia Le due sorelle sono le persone a cui Hancock vuole più bene e a cui è più attaccata visto che sono state schiave insieme a lei. Le tre hanno un forte rapporto e si danno una mano a vicenda e infatti quando lei diventa imperatrice di Amazon Lily permette alle sorelle di governare insieme a lei e di prendere loro le decisioni e il comando in sua assenza. Le due erano completamente in disaccordo all'idea che Hancock portasse Rufy a Impel Down essendo molto preoccupate per la sorella ma hanno comunque accettato la volontà di Hancock e la sua enfatuazione per Rufy augurando alla sorella e a Rufy la piu grande delle fortune. Non si sa se le tre abbiano lo stesso padre visto che per concepire figli le donne di Amazon Lily viaggiavano all'estero tornando in gravidanza ma probabilmente le tre hanno la stessa madre. Nyon Anche se Nyon aiuta Hancock e le sorelle a tornare ad Amazon Lily lei considera Hancock una marmocchia ingrata. Hancock ricorda a Nyon continuamente che lei è una traditrice delle Kuja anche se l'anziana si è presa cura della imperatrice e delle sue sorelle quando non avevano un posto dove andare. Ancora oggi il rapporto tra Nyon e Hancock e come quello di una adolescente ribelle che litiga con la madre, nonostante la differenza di età. Hancock comincia ad avere un po' più di rispetto verso Nyon quando la anziana va da lei per aiutarla a capire i suoi sentimenti verso Rufy e in cambio Nyon è orgogliosa che Hancock invece di sopprimere i suoi sentimenti cerchi di tirarli fuori ammettendo di voler stare accando al suo amato Rufy e anche felice della decisione di Hancock perchè se la piratessa avesse fatto come le altre imperatrici prima di lei, ovvero soppresso i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe sicuramente morta. Nemici Anche se Hancock è un membro della Flotta dei sette disprezza il Governo Mondiale e come Nico Robin considera suoi nemici chi ne fa parte e chi ne è completamente controllato. Molta di questa avversione verso il Governo Mondiale è causata dai nobili mondiali, che hanno torturato lei e le sue sorelle fino a che Fisher Tiger non le ha liberate insieme a tutti gli altri schiavi. Non esegue quasi mai gli ordini del Governo Mondiale anche se in alcuni casi prende parte alla loro realizzazione, come per la partecipazione alla guerra di Marineford, anche se in quell'occasione non ci pensa due volte ad attaccare i suoi "alleati" se commettono qualche sgarbo verso di lei facendo sì che in alcuni casi il suo rapporto con il Governo Mondiale diventi piuttosto pericoloso e questo è criticato anche dalla anziana Nyon. In più il suo comportamento verso Rufy sta mettendo sempre piu a rischio il suo stato di membro della Flotta dei sette. Visto l'esperienza infernale che Hancock ha avuto con il primo uomo che ha incontrato, ovvero colui che l'ha marchiata con il marchio dei nobili mondiali, ora Hancock considera nemici tutti gli uomini tranne Rufy. Non si sa quale opinione abbia la piratessa su Ace manon sembra avere alcuna avversione verso di lui quando lo incontra durante la visita a Impel Down. In seguito si scopre stupita quando viene a sapere che Ace e Rufy non sono consanguinei. In più non attacca alcun membro dei pirati Heart visto che hanno aiutato Rufy, e ha anche un buona rapporto con Rayleigh visto che l'uomo ha aiutato lei e le sue sorelle dopo la schiavitù; ugualmente per Jinbe forse perchè era paziente dei pirati Heart come Rufy o forse perchè visto che lei era stata salvata da Fisher Tiger, che era appunto un uomo-pesce, Hancock non ha avversioni verso gli uomini-pesce. Hancock invece considera Smoker un nemico assoluto visto che ha tentato di uccidere Rufy e ha minacciato il commodoro di ridurlo in brandelli per poi darlo in pasto alle bestie e si è ugualmente infuriata con Aokiji visto che l'ammiraglio ha pugnalato Rufy con una sciabola di ghiaccio. Others Fisher Tiger freed Hancock and her sisters, along with many other slaves, during his rampage at Mariejois. Having met (or at least seen) him only once, she was shocked by his recklessness, and terrified of the brutality with which he fought. However, she has stated she owes him a debt which cannot be repaid. Hancock also has a complex relationship with her Kuja subjects, protecting them from the World Government, but refusing to continue protecting them by working with the latter. She also destroyed a clay statue of her, made by several little girls, simply because it was made from dirt, mud and clay, and petrified three Kuja warriors (Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra) for allowing a man (Monkey D. Luffy) to enter the island and defending his crime. However, there has been no Kuja who doesn't love and admire Hancock, and agrees with every decision she makes (apart from Elder Nyon, to an extent). Even Marguerite showed no hard feelings towards Hancock after she was unpetrified. Hancock likewise actually cares what they would think of her if they knew she was once a slave, even though she is now an Empress, and fears she will bring shame onto the tribe if they were aware of her past. So she's continuously lied to them to protect herself and her sisters. She even referred to them as her brethren, as opposed to her subjects. It is unknown exactly how she feels of her fellow Shichibukai, given that she has only been seen interacting with one, namely Jinbe. However, she may have a mellowed view on the fishman, possibly due to the latter assisting Luffy during the war and helping him escape Marineford safely. In fact, after the Heart Pirates rescued Luffy, Hancock allowed them to dock at Amazon Lily's beaches, but prohibited the crew to step foot further into the island. Rayleigh also got an exception for helping out Hancock in her past. Forza e abilità Hancock is widely considered to be extremely powerful by friend and foe alike. Ruling beside her sisters, Hancock has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. As the Empress and Captain of the tribe, she is most likely the strongest Kuja warrior. The Kuja believe that "strength is beauty", and since all members of the tribe state that she is the most beautiful in the world, they believe she is very strong, and the strongest among the entire tribe. It is to be noted that only the strongest Kuja warriors are allowed on the country's pirate ships, Hancock and her sisters were strong enough to be there when they were small children, although it is possible they were just apprentices like Shanks and Buggy. Her strength is so great that it has even been acknowledged by Fleet Admiral Sengoku of the Marines. Further testament to her strength is how she was one of the three Shichibukai who managed to leave the war without sustaining any injuries. The fact that she can earn a 80,000,000 bounty after her first campaign as a pirate further supports her capabilities. This is shown when she had managed to destroy several Pacifistas single-handedly (by petrifying beforehand the incredibly tough alloy of which they are composed of) without showing signs of exhaustion or injury, where it took the whole Straw Hat Crew (before their two-year training) to take down just one, which left them severely worn out. While it is true that the Pacifistas were programmed not to attack their allies, to destroy so many of them is a difficult task regardless. Her raw strength is very great, obviously showing signs of super-human strength as she can easily break stone (in the form of petrified opponents) with a single kick, capable of breaking several Pacifistas without breaking a sweat (while Sanji nearly broke his leg attempting the same task, though she used her Mero Mero no Mi powers to turn them into stone first) and being able to kick Smoker in his smoke state with her Haki; although with all those examples, she could have been using Busoshoku Haki to strengthen her kicks. She has been shown to be very adept in hand-to-hand combat, often in tandem with her Devil Fruit abilities. She was able to fight through many of the New World pirates effortlessly. Similar to Sanji's fighting style, Hancock seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, whether from kicking in-the-way cute animals or her enemies. Hancock is also very intelligent, being able to buy Luffy time, using her charms, after overhearing Magellan's plan to halt his infiltration, as well as stealing the key to Ace's handcuffs for Luffy prior to his arrival, knowing it would be useful. Devil Fruit Hancock was force-fed the Mero Mero no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, by the World Nobles who enslaved her, as a form of sick entertainment. Those who fall in love with Hancock by seduction are susceptible to a range of techniques used by the Devil Fruit which turn people into stone. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone as long as they do not have a means to block it out either emotionally like with fear or pain, or simply out of ignorance. As part of the secret to keep the shame on her back secret, Hancock made the Kuja tribe believe that the power to turn people to stone was a curse given to her by killing a Gorgon monster. Ambizione Hancock ha dimostrato di saper padroneggiare l'Ambizione Busoshoku e Haoshoku; quest'ultima è posseduta solo da una persona su un milione. Ha usato l'ambizione Busoshoku a Marineford per colpire Smoker il quale aveva catturato Rufy e lo stava bloccando a terra. Ancora non la si è vista usare l'Ambizione Haoshoku. Armi Porta con sé un serpente di dimensioni particolarmente grandi: è bianco con macchie rosse e si chiama Salome, e porta un teschio con i capelli blu in testa. Oltre ad usarlo come trono e per portarsi al di sopra delle persone che la circondano, Hancock non l'ha ancora utilizzato in combattimento. Il serpente ha anche l'abilità di sentire la presenza delle cose che si muovono sott'acqua; infatti è riuscito a sentire la presenza del sottomarino di Trafalgar Law in fuga da Marineford. Storia Passato Nata ad Amazon Lily, all'età di 12 anni venne rapita dalla nave delle piratesse Kuja e poi venduta come schiava insieme con le due sorelle Sandersonia e Marigold ai nobili mondiali; per causa loro ha sofferto orribili torture per quattro anni, fino al giorno in cui l'uomo pesce Fisher Tiger si intrufolò a Marijoa e liberò tutti gli schiavi. Durante il periodo trascorso in schiavitù le venne marchiato a fuoco sulla schiena il simbolo della nobiltà mondiale, che contraddistingue chi lo porta come essere inferiore, e del quale si vergogna profondamente, fino a mentire alla popolazione della sua isola dicendo che si tratta di una maledizione impostale da una gorgone, dalla quale dipendono anche i suoi poteri derivanti dal frutto. Sempre nel periodo di schiavitù, lei e le sue sorelle ricevettero dei frutti del diavolo allo scopo di far divertire i Draghi Celesti. Odia profondamente il Governo Mondiale e, dopo aver partecipato ad una battaglia che le aveva fatto ricevere una taglia di 80 milioni di berry, ha accettato di entrare a far parte della Flotta dei sette solo per garantire l'immunità alla sua gente. Saga di Amazon Lily Hancock's first appearance is three to four days after Bartholomew Kuma had sent Monkey D. Luffy flying to her island (not to her knowledge). After sailing with her all-female crew, they met a Marine ship led by Vice Admiral Momonga, who told Hancock that the Shichibukai were being summoned to prepare for the upcoming war against Whitebeard, due to the execution of Portgas D. Ace a week from then. However, Hancock refused, stating that she would not obey the World Government, even though she fancied her Shichibukai position. When Momonga threatened to revoke Hancock's position if she didn't comply with the summoning, she came up with a make-believe story. The Marine crew turned into stone mysteriously. She also demanded all the treasure on Momonga's ship (which the Marine rookies happily and absent-mindlessly complied to), and justified her selfish actions by claiming herself to be "beautiful", which everyone present (excluding Momonga) vehemently agreed with. Then, she performed a special move that mysteriously turned the Marines to stone, except for Momonga, who had stabbed his own hand to avoid the effects of her attack. As her crew sailed away, Momonga called that he would wait for two days, and if she didn't follow him, the treaty with the Kuja would be null and void. She arrogantly told him to "Do as he pleased". Upon returning to Amazon Lily, Hancock was greeted with pleasantries though concerned that the warriors were not around, due to them chasing after a monkey. She speaks with Elder Nyon (herself a former Kuja leader) about the danger that would befall Amazon Lily if she does not comply with the Government orders, but she remains arrogant and confident that both her power and beauty would allow her to get her way, throwing Nyon out of a window to prove she was right. When deciding to take a bath in privacy, she unexpectedly encounters Luffy, who falls down into her private area while looking for the person in charge, wanting to borrow a boat. He manages to see the symbol on her back and comments that it looks familiar. She attempted to petrify Luffy, but Luffy, being simple-minded, mistook the beam for a Noro Noro Beam (which Foxy used to slow Luffy down several times) and panicked. The beam did not have any effect on him even though he saw her naked. Luffy attempted to run away, but ended up captured and thrown in the battle arena. In the combat arena, Hancock shows no mercy to Luffy or anyone who tries to defend him, turning Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra to stone for attempting to defend him after they admitted to bringing him to their country. At first, she attempted to have Bacura execute Luffy, but predictably, he knocks it out with a single punch. Soon afterwards she realizes that Luffy is not attracted to her in any way, and is in fact disgusted by her behavior causing her to nearly collapse. Out of desperation, she sends her younger sisters to attack him in the arena ordering them to bring back his head. The sisters kept him at bay with their Devil Fruits and Haki, but after Sandersonia attempted to shatter Marguerite, Luffy released a very high level of Haki, which caused some Kuja to faint, Hancock noted that Luffy has achieved the level of Haki that she herself has. This persuades Hancock to let him move the statue out of harm's way. Luffy continues his battle against the sisters, kept at bay by Marigold's venom. Once this obstacle is cleared, Luffy stops holding back and enters Gear Second, and effortlessly defeats the sisters' strongest attack. After Luffy defeated Hancock's younger sisters, when Sandersonia's back is about to be revealed to the audience, Luffy sympathetically covered her back as he states he realizes that the sisters would rather die than let the symbol be revealed. In response, Hancock ordered everyone to evacuate the stadium immediately. The Snake Princess was then seen crying silently to herself. After the other Kuja evacuate the arena, Hancock decides to test Luffy. She offers Luffy the choice between the restoration of the three women or a boat home to safety. However, Hancock and her two sisters are shocked to find Luffy, without a moment's hesitation, down on his knees with gratitude upon hearing that the three women can be recovered. Hancock had been expecting Luffy to be selfish and immoral like all the other men that she had encountered. She later shows Luffy the symbol on her back, and tells him of her painful past. After many years, Hancock revealed the side of her that had been buried until then, crying from the painful experiences. She then asks if Luffy scorns her because of her past, though he says the only ones he hates are the Tenryubito. Hancock smiles, saying she likes Luffy, and offers him use of her ship. As revealed later, this is where Hancock falls in love with Luffy. After Luffy learns that his brother Ace is to be executed in a week, he goes to ask Hancock a favor to learn that she has suddenly taken ill. Elder Nyon diagnoses the disease as fatal, but reveals that Hancock has love sickness: Hancock has grown infatuated with Luffy. She happily agrees to answer the World Government's summons so that Luffy can sneak aboard a Marine vessel in order to get to Impel Down and save Portgas D. Ace from execution (something that shocked even her). Wearing a large robe around her body with Luffy clinging to her back, Hancock leaves the Kuja to board Momonga's ship, agreeing to the government's summons but ordering the Vice-Admiral to go to Impel Down while reviving the men of his crew with her Devil Fruit power. Saga di Impel Down On the warship, Hancock hid Luffy in her room, while punishing and ordering Marines around, with demands like ordering 100 kg meals five times a day (to feed Luffy) and petrifying anyone who dared to peep on her. She also daydreamed about hand-feeding Luffy, even embarrassing herself by taking responsibility for Luffy's food related outbursts. After four and a half days of sailing, Hancock and Luffy arrive at Impel Down. Because the Marines consider the Shichibukai to still be pirates, Hancock would have to wear Seastone handcuffs and be subject to a full-body search. Although this puts Luffy's objective in danger, he merely tells Hancock he will think of something and that she should press on. When Hancock is allowed to enter, she is told by the "Vice-Chief of the Great Impel Down" Hannyabal and Domino how the prisoners get treated when they arrive. During the full-body check, she uses her charm and successfully petrified the Vice-Jail Head, Domino, along with the vigilant snail. Luffy immediately comes out of her robe. Hancock shows her concern towards Luffy and nearly fainted when he finally says her name, "Hancock". She is then sent to Ace's prison while praying for Luffy's fortune. Afterwards, when Luffy decides to say thank you by using lip sync, Hancock mistook it as "I love you" and fainted. Finally, Hannyabal takes Hancock and Momonga to the Chief of Impel Down: Magellan, to allow them their request to see Portgas D. Ace. Thanks to the antics of Monkey D. Luffy and Buggy The Clown, the prison guards report to him that there is an emergency situation. Hancock decides to buy more time for Luffy by using her charms to insist on having them taken to the level he is kept in, and an enamored Magellan complies. Upon reaching Level 6, she visits Portgas D. Ace and Jinbe's cell. Many of the prisoners ogle her, as she tells Ace and Jinbe that she is joining the fight against Whitebeard, but cryptically tells Ace that his brother is coming to rescue him before leaving for Mariejois. Saga di Marineford In the anime, it showed her sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops worrying over Luffy's safety. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, she was shown alongside Orso Bartholomew, Donquijote Doflamingo, Gekko Moria, and Drakul Mihawk, ready for the battle ahead. The revelation of Ace not being Luffy's brother by blood seems to have surprised her somewhat. When Oz Jr. attacks Marineford, several of the Whitebeard Pirates attack her, trying to take advantage of her distraction. Hancock, far from being unaware of the battle, annihilates the group attempting to attack her and then indiscriminately attacks everyone around her. When a Marine questions her as to whether she is friend or foe, Hancock reasons that she only agreed to fight Whitebeard, not ally herself with the Marines. She then claims that, in front of her, every man (except Luffy) is an enemy. Luffy's arrival at Marineford has her voicing aloud her relief that he is safe. When Sengoku tells the world that Luffy is the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, Hancock states that she couldn't care less even if he was the son of the Devil. When Commodore Smoker pins Luffy to the ground with his Seastone jutte, Hancock intervenes and violently kicks Smoker aside, claiming she has never been so angry in her life and threatened to chop him up and feed him to beasts. She then gives Luffy the key to Ace's handcuffs, which she somehow came into possession of. Luffy hugs her in gratitude, making Hancock collapse from joy, believing that the hug was a marriage proposal on his part. Luffy then runs off towards Ace again, leaving the Marines watching to presume Luffy defeated her using a sumo move. Before Smoker can follow after Luffy, Hancock intercepts him again, easily breaking his jutte in half, and prevents him from giving chase before casting aside Smoker's warning of what her actions could mean for her people. Her battle with Smoker seems to end unceremoniously, when he and Tashigi depart in order to make room for the deployment of the Pacifistas, while Hancock remarks that Luffy needs to hurry and save Ace. When Whitebeard causes the island and sea to tilt, Hancock wonders if Luffy is alright. She is then seen blushing in astonishment as Luffy is sent soaring over the siege wall and lands in front of the three Admirals. She had been seen standing with her fellow Shichibukai only moments before. She screams in anger at Aokiji when he stabs Luffy with an ice blade, but before she can interfere, Marco knocks Aokiji back. She is next seen blocking a group of Pacifista, who stand down because she is an ally, to prevent them from firing lasers at Luffy in order to buy him time to make it to the execution platform. Even after Luffy successfully moves ahead, she goes so far as to destroy a Pacifista's head with a slap. Sentomaru confronts her afterward, wondering why she is demolishing Pacifistas left and right despite being a Shichibukai. Her only response is to say that love always comes in a hurricane, which leaves Sentomaru perplexed. She is next seen urging Luffy and Ace to hurry up and escape. When Whitebeard splits Marineford in half, so that his forces can escape safely while he remains to settle matters with the Marines, Hancock is seen telling Salome, her Snake Weapon, how she is worried for Luffy. As the war ends and Trafalgar Law carries Luffy away in his submarine, it is shown that Hancock has commandeered a Marine ship, having them take her to Luffy while commanding that they report to the Marines that she is chasing after him to take his head. Although the Marines don't know what direction to go in, she commands that they just keep going after Luffy. Saga dopo la guerra Having tracked Law's submarine through Salome, Hancock turns the Marines on her ship to stone and inquires about Luffy's condition, while scolding Bepo and calling him a "beast" for trying to change the subject about how she located them. Law informs her that Luffy's life is preserved for the moment, but that he is in critical condition, which worries Hancock. At that moment, the Impel Down prisoners, led by Ivankov, emerge from the Marine ship that Hancock had hijacked, having hid themselves on board earlier, and Hancock determines that they are on Luffy's side. When Ivankov claims that the ordeals that Luffy has gone through would crush anyone's mind twice, Hancock laments that she should have been hurt in Luffy's place, her worry for Luffy inciting envy from several Heart Pirates. She later demands that Bepo give her a lumacofono, so that she can call the Kuja Pirates to carry them across the Calm Belt to Amazon Lily, where Luffy should be able to recover. When Luffy finally awoke two weeks later, Hancock showed great pleasure at hearing this and desired to see him immediately. However, Elder Nyon claimed that it would be bad for her to go meet him on her own, as they already have enough man troubles with Law as is. Hancock's sisters also tell her that she needs to eat something, as she has hardly eaten anything since she had arrived home. Hancock ignores their requests and demands that a mountain of food be prepared for Luffy, while she lovingly states that she will watch over all of the cooking personally. Nyon scolds Hancock though, telling her that she can see Luffy once he has recovered. After Luffy resolved to go back to the Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his crew, Hancock, her family, and her servants went down to the beach with the food to see Luffy. On the way to the beach, Nyon was explaining to her that the hug she received from Luffy at Marineford did not indicate a marriage. Hancock then asks Nyon what she would have to do to have a proper marriage ceremony. When she arrived at the beach, Hancock showed great joy in seeing Luffy. When Jinbe sees the food, Hancock glared at him, saying that the food was meant for Luffy, but then she decides to allow him to have just a little. While her sisters were shocked to see Silvers Rayleigh there, Hancock remained single-minded about Luffy, only moments later realizing that Rayleigh was there. After Luffy rang the Ox Bell, he boarded Hancock's ship with her, Rayleigh, and Jinbe. Hancock orders her crew to watch over the resting Luffy before collapsing from her heart pounding too much. Later, after parting ways with Jinbe, Hancock took Luffy and Rayleigh to Rusukaina Island for Luffy's special training. She said she would bring food for Luffy every day from Amazon Lily. When Luffy thanked her, she said that was the tenth time that Luffy had called her by her name and asked Nyon if that meant they were engaged. Nyon replied no, and then asked why Hancock kept moving farther and farther away from Luffy. When Rayleigh told her that no women would be allowed on the island during Luffy's training, she was furious, but calmed down when Rayleigh told her that it was all for Luffy's own good. She then asked Rayleigh if she should be worried about Luffy since the island is dangerous. Rayleigh replied that it would not be training without danger, and that if she is worried about Luffy, the best thing to do would be to pray for him. Due anni dopo Hancock and her sisters greet Luffy after his two years of training are complete and prepare to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. When Luffy regrets not eating the animals on Rusukaina Island, Hancock says that she has all of Luffy's favorite foods on the ship. When Hancock brings up the idea of becoming Luffy's wife, Luffy bluntly declines, but she appears undeterred by his rejection. She is later seen on her ship near the Sabaody Archipelago, giving Luffy a large amount of supplies (with enough supplies to last him years in some cases). She also helps in disguising him by giving him her coat and a fake mustache. When Luffy is departing, she asks Luffy not to say good bye. Luffy responds by saying that he never does and he hopes to see her and everyone again, which Hancock also mistakes as marriage proposal. As Luffy and his crew prepare to head to Fishman Island, Hancock and the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Hancock conceals her aid to Luffy by claiming to be angry that the Marine battleship crossed her path. Hancock also winks at Luffy while giving him the opportunity to set sail. She is next seen stalling the Marines, mesmerizing them with her beauty. Prototipi per One Piece *Hancock's earliest seen design appeared initially on the front cover of a 1999 issue of Shonen Jump and later was reprinted in Color Walk 2. When the Straw Hats entered the Grand Line, Oda was asked by his editing department to draw villains that would appear from then on. He agreed to and drew their backs for the Shonen Jump cover. While some parts of Hancock's appearance have definitely changed since then, Oda fully intended at the time for the design to be her. *It is revealed in one of the data books that Hancock apparently used to be older than her current version. She was supposed to have a more "evil-based theme" and a scarier look. She also had tattoos on her face and did not have any bangs in the beginning. It is unconfirmed why Oda changed her appearance so much. Influenze Il suo personaggio è basato su molti miti greci: * La tribù Kuja essendo una nazione di sole donne, è ispirata alle amazzoni. Il suo rapporto con Rufy, cominciato con ostilità e proseguito con ammirazione e infine amore (da parte di Hancock) è l'esatto opposto di quanto avvenuto tra la regina delle amazzoni Ippolita ed Ercole (e in certe varianti anche con Teseo), entrambi i quali erano amici all'inizio ma alla fine sono diventate persone non benvolute. * Similarities to Medusa include the ability to turn people into stone (although the methods are very different), the general snake theme, and most obviously, both are one of three Gorgon sisters (though Medusa was the youngest, as opposed to Hancock who is the eldest). In some versions of the myth, she was turned into a monster against her will by Atena; similar to how Hancock was forcefully fed her Devil Fruit by the Tenryuubito. * She is also very similar to Calypso in the fact that she has an island inhabited by only women, she is irresistible to most men, and she is quite shocked that her respective hero (Luffy instead of Odysseus) can resist her charm and ask for a boat to leave (Although Odysseus did take part in lovemaking with her for quite a long while before his departure). The situation involving Luffy being the first one to ever really resist Hancock's charms caused the latter to fall in love with him, and also mirrors how Odysseus resistance to Circe charms eventually caused her to fall hopelessly in love with him, too. * Her ability to seduce men is similar to the Sirens, who would seduce and lure sailors to a watery doom; only Sirens used their voice rather than their physical beauty. Anime and Manga Differences Hancock appears to be much taller in the anime than in the manga. While in the latter her size is 191 centimeters (as stated in a SBS), in the anime Hancock appears to be much taller (as seen in Impel Down when she and Luffy part ways). In the anime, after Hancock returns to Momonga's ship to join the war against Whitebeard, she takes the blame for Luffy's stomach growling. When he accidentally groped her while climbing higher up on her body while under her cloak and causing her to blush, she let Momonga pass it off as a fever. When Luffy accidentally sneezed, due to Hancock's long hair brushing against his nose, Hancock once again took the fall by saying that the night air wasn't good for her body, and despite Momonga suspecting the sneeze sounding like that of a man, she managed to bluff her way out by offering a full-body search, to which Momonga passed. in one of Hancock's daydreams.]] The anime also elaborates on her daydreams, such as Hancock imagining herself and Luffy kissing. She also has a tendency to imagine Luffy as a bishounen when she daydreams. She also seems to have taken on Nami and Robin as rivals in love when she learns that they are in Luffy's crew, despite the fact that she hadn't even met them yet (but seems to know what they look like as shown in her imagination). She becomes jealous simply thinking about the fact that he has women in his crew, going so far as to daydream about Luffy choosing them over her. Of course, this makes her vow that she refuses to lose to them. There are also daydream sequences added in the Marineford Arc. After Luffy hugs her at Marineford, Hancock visualizes Luffy and herself at a wedding ceremony with the Kuja tribe as the guests. Then she imagined Luffy and herself on a honeymoon where she was preparing meals for Luffy. Her visit to Impel Down was also further elaborated, silently telling Ace that Luffy was also in the gaol trying to save him, in a tone that apparently only Ace could hear (Jinbe had to be told about it later). All of these are technically not differences but additions; they all follow actions believable to her character. The main purpose of this was to lengthen the time shown with Hancock and Luffy on the Marine ship, before going into the Impel Down arc. This was done to show the "Nakama Whereabouts" filler over four episodes rather than over one and a half chapters in order to slow down the anime plotline so that it did not catchup to the manga. There had not been enough time in the plotline to insert any fillers since before the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, as the anime plotline was progressing ahead quite quickly. During the pinnacle of the war, she stopped bazooka-wielding soldiers from targeting Luffy, under the claim that they would hit Garp as well, in which she added that he would be her grandfather-in-law when she and Luffy marry. How she knew of this heritage is unknown, as the world did not receive this knowledge until after the war, and there was no indication that she got word of this beforehand in either the manga or the anime. Curiosità * La doppiatrice originale di Hancok è Kotono Mitsuishi, seiyu anche del personaggio di Sailor Moon, curiosamente anche la doppiatrice italiana di Sailor Moon (Elisabetta Spinelli) presta la sua voce all'Imperatrice Pirata, sebbene lo faccia solo nei flashback in cui il personaggio appare come bambina. * In Volume 63, SBS Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Hancock is shown wearing a small laced top with exotic swirl patterns leaving her mid riff exposed. Her only other piece of clothing is a small lion cloth around her hips. * Tutti i nomi delle Kuja derivano dai fiori; il nome dell'imperatrice deriva dalla Symphoricarpos Chenaulti Hancock. Il suo cognome, Boa, si riferisce alla specie di serpenti. ** Boa significa inoltre "buona" in portoghese ed è usato per riferirsi alle belle donne. * In the original Japanese version, she has a unique way of referring to herself: Instead of using "Watashi wa" ("I Am"), she addresses herself with the antiquated, but more noble version of "Warawa wa". * She is one of the two women who so far have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Alvida. Both of these women have grown infatuated with Luffy, though Hancock is perhaps the first character in the entire series who has shown feelings identified as romantic love, unlike Alvida, whose feelings for Luffy resemble more of an "admiring love" since Luffy was the first (and only) man to ever punch her. * She is the youngest (age 31) and the shortest (height 6' 3.5") Shichibukai. * She is the only Shichibukai to not be voted in the 4th Japanese Poll. This is due to her character not being introduced at the time. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umano Categoria:Personaggi con Frutto del diavolo Categoria:Tribù Kuja Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Femmina Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Piratesse Kuja Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Personaggi delle Fasce di bonaccia Categoria:Ex schiavo